Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Traditional media equipment and computer controlled devices such as computers, televisions, message boards, electronic billboards, and monitoring devices are controlled directly over a user interface using input hardware. Typically, they are directly controlled using input devices such as a mouse, remote control, keyboard, stylus, touch screen, or the like for controlling the device. Since the input devices are integrated with the devices, in order for users to interact with a device, the users need to have direct access to or be in close proximity to such input devices and screens in order to initiate actions on, operate and control the devices through keystrokes on a keyboard, movements of a mouse, and selections on a touchscreen. If the input devices are not directly accessible to the users, the interaction between the user and the devices may be limited and the user may not be able to operate and control the devices, thus limiting the usefulness of the devices.
Recent developments in technology have enabled electronic device to be equipped with motion detection mechanisms to activate the devices, for example, by the waving of a hand or detection of motion in a predefined area. Because device sizes, user distance to a device, and similar circumstances may vary, typical electronic devices controlled by gestures may be commonly configured to detect a larger range of gestures. Depending on the circumstances, however, a user may wish (or need to) use smaller gestures, for example finger gestures instead of hand gestures.